


Frost

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ice Play, Ice Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Rise of the Guardians!AU, so Chen as a Jack Frost, and Chanyeol as a little boy who believed in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I got on tumblr.

_“Wait, honey! What about your hat?”Your mother stopped you, before you could escape through the main doors. You whined a little under your nose, and turned around, just in time to see your older brother wrap scarf around his neck. He ruffled your hair._

_“You need to wear your hat, we wouldn’t want Chen Frost nipping at your nose!” He laughed, and took your hat from your mother’s hands and put it on your head, low enough to cover your eyes._

_You sputtered, jumping back, indignant at his laugh. You heard a slight slap as you mom slapped his arm._

_You pull hat back, and you humor for a brief second throwing a tantrum, but you decide to go with a more pressing matter._

_“Would he?” You ask, with eyes open wide._

_“Would who what?” Asks your brother, with a smile he tries to stifle._

_“Would Chen Frost bite my nose if I go outside without a hat?”_

_“Oh, we will!” Answers the boy, and you see your mother turn around. Her back shakes a little, but you dismiss that to focus on your brother._

_“But you will protect me, right! You know him! You told me so!”_

_“I have a deal with him, that if you wear your hat you are protected from Chen’s shenanigans.”_

_“Good. Tell him. No shengans.” You say and finally go out._

*

“Remember about the hat! It’s cold outside.” You are putting your boots to go out. It’s dark outside, but it isn’t late. It’s no wonder that it’s dark. It’s winter. And you are going to drink with your friends. You haven’t seen them for months. University does this to people.

“Moooom.” You answer her. For God’s sake, you are an adult. You know it’s cold outside, you know what that can imply, but at the same time you don’t want to ruin your hair by wearing hat.

“You heard mom, junior! Wear your hat!” Your brother singsongs from the stairs, where he sitting, so he could hide from your mother hawk-like stare, so he can text his girlfriend.

“Mom, Chanyeol is texting instead of cleaning his room!” You both are adults. He is already working, you are studying, but as soon as you are back home for Christmas you turn back to your teenagers selves.

Chanyeol flips you off, mouthing “go fuck yourself”, as your mother’s voice reaches you from the kitchen:

“Chanyeol, you promised me you’d clean your room today! And I believe my favorite daughter is smart enough to wear her hat!”

“She’s your only daughter!” Howls Chanyeol from his seat on the stairs. Neither of you gives a sign that you understood. You finally grab your keys, with hat left on the hanger, and go out. Chanyeol’s warning voice haunts you outside. “Chen Frost will bite your nose!”

“He can bite my ass.” You mutter under your nose, slipping on the frozen-over sidewalk. Suddenly cold wind catches your skirt, blowing it up, frost biting at your thighs.

You shiver and your hands go down to pleats of your skirt, trying to contain them. You swear at winter under your nose, which is already turning red from the cold.

*

When you were younger you loved your brothers stories. To be exact one particular story, that you wanted to listed to over and over again. It was a story, involving his childhood friends (and current girlfriend how it turned out). You believed him for years. For years were sure that his story did happen.

And even though for years you don’t believe it in anymore, he and his friends keep to tell you that it did happen, that indeed it’s true. It turned into some kind of a long running joke, and you were forced to withstand them telling you over and over that the story is true.

Which is not possible.

It’s not possible that when they were in the primary school, the helped Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Chen Frost to stop Pitch Black from drowning the world in darkness. Which of course is a great story for a young girl, but not so great for a young woman.

Tooth Fairy? Seriously?

But as a child you believed in their story so deeply and with such strength that you dreamed about going to Easter Island, where you met Easter Bunny, and where you saw the eggs painting themselves for Easter Hunt.

You know it was a dream, but livid enough to be real for your young brain.

But now, as you are walking back home, hands frozen and wishing that you packed your hat, the story is anything, but real.

“Oh my god, if Chen Frost was real, I would kick his ass, I swear.” You muttered under your breath, trying to hide your whole face behind your scarf, to protect yourself from wind and falling snow. Ok, so maybe you are a little more tipsy than you thought, since you are talking to yourself.

Suddenly you are hit by something big, wet, and heavy, and as your mouth open in silent cry, you realize that the heap of snow have fallen on you from the tree you were walking by.

*

As you walk into your dark, and seemingly lifeless house, you are wet, cold, and ready to murder.

To make it better, as soon as you walk in, you are greeted with the sight of two dark figures making out in the hall.

The wind suddenly gets stronger, and it blows the knob out of your hand and it brings frost and snow inside, through widely open door, clawing at the clothes hanged on the wall, reaching the pair, hitting them with snowflakes, and probably attacking their skin with biting cold.

“What, the fuck, man!” You can hear Chanyeol whispering angrily, and Cupcake sputtering some nasty swears under her breath.

Cupcake is one of those people that puberty hit like a bus.

You chuckle quietly, and whisper back to your brother.

“Well it wouldn’t happen if you weren’t sneaking around snogging.”

You close the doors as Chanyeol yanks his head up, and looks at you.

“Oh, hi, sis.”

That make you stop for a second, but you can hear wet sounds so you know that they went back to kissing. _Disgusting._ You hang your coat and walk past them to go upstairs.

As you close the door to your room, you wonder, if not to you, who your brother was talking to? Did Cupcake bite him?

Maybe he was finally losing his shit. You wouldn’t be surprised.

At all.

*

In the spirit of using children as cheap work force, you mother made you and Chanyeol shovel snow. It gave her a side bonus of not having to listen to your bickering. Because you were. Oh, so much.

Especially when Chanyeol started to push his snow on your part of the driveway.

You first growled at him.

Then you proceeded to threaten that you’ll put his shovel up his ass.

He mumbled something, but stopped lazing around.

Suddenly something hits you in the back, and only snow falling around your legs tells you, that that was a snowball.

You considered getting angry, but it’s holiday time, and  your hands form a snowball out of their own volition. You turn around and throw it. You are sure that you are going to miss, but somehow it hits him in the back.

He turns around, and you realize that you are in deep shit, because he doesn’t look playful. He doesn’t look happy.

In milliseconds you are thrown back ten years back, just like when you decided that it would be fun to try checking whether his guitar can work as a sledge. On the stairs.

Just like then, you feel the overwhelming urge to run to mom, to get her protection.

Your shoot a quick glance to the front doors, and just as you look back at Chanyeol, to your pure horror, you see him getting hit by snowball, square in the face.

You look around panicked, searching for the person that did that. But as you search, snow hits you in the face, and you notice your brother rolling another snowball.

You laugh and gather snow to fight.

You only stop, when you are both drenched wet, and your mother comes out to remind you what your job was. You finish shoveling with better humor than you started, and you walk to the home, since you did your job quicker. As you reach the doors you hear Chanyeol muttering.

“Right, man, help the girl. Shouldn’t you be bringing blizzard somewhere in Poland?”

Yup, your brother is losing it.

*

The next day blizzard comes. You and Chanyeol stand in the living room, looking outside the window, half amazed, half scared.

“It was supposed to be Poland.” You say to him, trying to follow swirling snowflakes.

“What.” The astonishment in Chanyeol’s voice make you look at him, and you see him staring at you.

“What? You were muttering something about blizzard in Poland yesterday.”

“Oh. Yeah, right.”

After that you fall silent, but you have this bugging feeling that something is missing. That you don’t know the whole story. And the fact that Chanyeol seems to be staring at one point in the blizzard doesn’t help.

“And I guess, since my children have nothing to do, one wants to go to the shop to buy me eggs and milk!” Your mom singsongs, as she waltz into living room. You start to think about excuse not to go, when you realize that Chanyeol has already left.

Which leaves you with your mom looking at you with a smile and glint in her eyes.

“Yes. Sure. I really want to go outside in this snow storm.” You mutter, but anyway you take the bill she gives you, and go to the hall.

This time you put the hat on.

“We don’t want Chen Frost nipping at my nose…” You whisper to yourself, as a word of encouragement, and open the doors.

As soon as you do, the snow stops.

_What the…?_

You go outside, surprised, and not happy that the driveway is covered in snow. As high as your knees. But at least wind is not blowing. You see Chanyeol in the corner of your eye, standing in the window and flipping you off.

You flip him off as well, just for a good measure, but you don’t exactly know why would he do it? Like… He is not the one outside?

*

It may not be snowing, but it’s freezing cold, so you are thankful when you reach the shop. As soon as the door closes behind you, snow starts to fall again. But not just fall. It’s a fucking storm. Suddenly you don’t can see anything in the window outside and other customers stop next to you, staring.

“Chen Frost is fucking around.” Somebody mutters, and it takes you by surprise. You try to find that person, but you can’t. You realize that it was just a figure of speech, but at the same time, it struck some cord.

It takes you longer than it should before pull yourself together and go to buy eggs and milk.

As you pay, you dread the moment, when you’ll have to go out. You consider buying yourself an umbrella. But with a wind like that it probably won’t help.

You take a deep inhale, and go outside. The snow is whirling around you, wind blowing around, you can hear it, but it doesn’t touch you. Yes, you are cold, but nothing blows in your direction, snow is just harmlessly falling around you.

You don’t see far, but those few people you see are struggling against the blizzard.

And you don’t have to.

You scratch your nose in bewilderment. It’s just plainly impossible. Suddenly it hits you.

_…if you wear your hat you are protected from Chen’s shenanigans._

It is stupid, but it’s the only explanation you have.

As flabbergasted as it leaves you, it looks like blizzard doesn’t hit you, because you have your _fucking_ hat on.

You walk back in stunned haze, you enter the house, forgetting to take off the coat. You leave the eggs and milk in the kitchen without a word, as your mother and Chanyeol watch you, and you go upstairs.

You sit on your bed watching blasting storm, trying to forget what you experienced, or trying to find a logical, let’s say adult, explanation.

Maybe to fuck with you, your brain seems to be projecting some on the dreams you had when you were young on the snow outside. You can see a guy, dancing around the falling snow.

He seems to be flying, as if he was jumping up using the snowflakes as his stepping stones.

You are losing it. You are seriously losing it. Hearing the laugh, ringing in the air like little bells, only confirms it.

You hide your face in your hands, trying to will the sound away. But instead you hear rumbling, and more laughing, and you look up, and you see the guy squatting on your window sill. Outside the window. Wearing hoodie and jeans, bare-foot with a staff.

He looks like the Chen Frost you saw in your dream.

But were they… No, of course, those were dream, what the fuck. Keep your shit straight, girl.

His head turns to you and he smiles, corners of his lips turning up playfully. He doesn’t realize, that you see that.

Oh, fuck, oh fuck, how long has he been around…?

Sudden rage takes over you, and you stand up, and walk to the window, and open it forcefully. Cold attacks you immediately, and the guy (you realize that it is Chen Frost, but you are not going to accept that), moves slightly to be out of the way, and he looks you in the face.

“Ok, fucking snowy Tinker Bell.”You say, and Chen’s eyebrow goes up. He does look over his shoulder to check who you are talking to.”Yes, I am talking to you.”

That leaves him dumbfounded. He turns back to you, eyes round.

“You can see me…?” He starts quietly. So quiet that you nearly miss it in the blizzard’s roar.

“For fuck’s sake, I am insulting you right now, I guess, yeah, I do see you.” His reaction is not what you’d expect. He jumps up, excited, and _fuck_ , he is flying.

“You can see me!” He exclaims, and now he resembles Tinker Bell even more. He makes a roll in the air and comes back to the window sitting on the sill, with his legs inside the room, and you are forced to step back. He puts his staff between his legs and his feet rest on it. “You stopped seeing me when you were like six!”

“Ok, stop, it starts to turn into some weird family reunion or something.”

He laughs, and you hear the bells again.

“Well, I did miss you!” He says and it makes you a little bit uncomfortable. You are not used to as handsome guy as this one telling you that they’ve been missing you.” I even went over to visit you at the University!”

“Do you mean snow day in September?”

He shrugs, but he is still clearly thrilled.

You take a deep breath to calm yourself, but before you can say something, your mother calls you for dinner.

“I guess, see you around!” He says, and jumps out of the window. You watch him for the moment, dancing with the wind.

“I lost it.”

*

The dinner is interesting. Chen is making a snowman outside, your parents doesn’t seem to notice that, focused on the TV, and you and Chanyeol watch each other carefully, so you notice the other one looking at Chen every now and then.

You slowly realize that all those times when you didn’t know who he was talking to, your brother was talking with the not-so-imaginary guy.

After obligatory dinner clean-up, Chanyeol drags you out of the hearing range of your parents.

“You will not fuck him.” He says simply and you sputter. You try to protest, but he doesn’t let you. “My sister is not going to date snowy immortal, you hear me?”

“Seriously? First of all it’s not your fucking business! If I want to you, you won’t stop me. And secondly, why would you even think about that?”

“I’ve been watching him watch you since you entered high school. And I don’t know what made you believe in him, but nope. Not on my watch.” He looks indignant, and it only rubs you off.

“Ok, take your head out of your ass. You let him watch me for last 4 years?! Dude.” He just throws his hands up in the air, and walks to his room.

“Well, just don’t let him knock you up. We don’t want no imaginary kids in this family.”

You consider throwing you slipper at his head, but your father saves you from that, landing an awesome smack on the back of Chanyeol’s head.

You escape at the “as long as you live under my roof”, and hide in your room, feeling as if you won a fight.

Your room is freezing cold, and your open is still open, and as soon as you turn the lights on, on the sill appears Chen.

“Have you heard us?” You ask, leaning on the door.

“You and Chanyeol?” He answered with a question of his own and immediately looked at your ceiling, fingers clenching around his staff. He looked embarrassed, which was enough of the answer.

You focused on his neck. For a winter spirit he has quite dark skin. But he is handsome, in this boyish, messy way, and somehow looking at him makes you feel as if you finally saw a missing friend.

“So. You are Chen Frost?” You ask finally.

“Actually it’s Jongdae Frost.” He says, and smile at your soft “o”. “Yeah, like Chen is my guardian name.” Seeing your questioning stare, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “So yeah, do you remember Chanyeol’s story… Ah so, yeah I am guardian of children’s innocence I guess?”

You laugh. Freely and unabashedly.

“So the guardian of children’s innocence, flipped my skirt, because I wasn’t wearing the hat?” You asked, trying and not succeeding to keep your voice not-flirty.

He showed you an embarrassed, and self-condescending smile, and ruffled his hair, confirming your suspicions.

“Can I touch you?” You ask suddenly.

“Well, since you believe that I exist, yes.” He answers, and you shiver. Damn, it’s cold. Jongdae immediately reacts closing the window. He paints the glass with rime in the process, leaving the intricate patterns on it.

You look at the glass as you speak up.

“I was asking literally. I mean, I was asking for permission.”

“Oh. Oh. Yeah, I guess?” He says, but sounds a little breathless, as if he tried to contain himself. At that you walk over to him, and literally tap his hand with one finger. Solid. Skin. Warmth. As if you were touching Chanyeol.

Except, you kind of prefer to touch Jongdae.

“How old are you?” In your head age is not a number.

“I’m 24.”You smile smugly, and open your mouth to ask another question, but he puts his hand over your mouth to stop you.” Shush. If you ask me “for how long I’ve been 24” I will make sure that your shoes are always full of snow, I swear. I’m not a vampire.”

Normally you’d mope that you couldn’t finish the joke, but now his fingers on your mouth, and his earth smell overwhelmed you. There was something fresh and sharp about him, just like morning frost.

He must have noticed the change in the air, because he coughed and, removed his hand, fingers clenching on the staff.

“I probably should be going. Work to do. Snow fights to begin, blizzards to call, innocence to protect.”

“Nothing left to protect here.” You say, before you can stop yourself and Jongdae freezes. Quite literally, you can see the rime on his eyelashes. You said A, so you may as well say B. “From what I remember your core was fun, let’s see how fun you can be.”

You don’t know what prompted you to do that. Chanyeol and his speech? Unreality of the situation? Jongdae being smoking hot in the contrary to his cold set of skills? Or deep rooted child-like wander to your childhood hero?

Anyway, your hand grasped the staff, just between his hands.

Jongdae looked up at you, and you saw in his eyes the moment in which he decided.

“Honey! Who are you talking to?” Your father’s voice disturbed the scene. You nearly jumped back, even if the doors stayed closed.

Did he only now finish scolding Chanyeol? That would be scary.

You looked Jongdae in the eyes, as you answered.

“I’m talking with Chen Frost.” You answered, wanting for it to sound jokingly. To your mortification, you heard a vivid coughing outside, and then a laugh.

“Do you know that Chanyeol always told us this, when he was… Well, yeah, having one on one with his hand?”

“DAAAD.” The walls in this house are too thin, since you can hear Chanyeol whining from his room, and you nearly die out of embarrassment.

“So I will not be checking on you, but if you want there is an apple pie downstairs.” You can hear it. The laugh in your father’s voice.

 “Thank you, dad.” You say weekly, and slide down on your bed.

“Right. So I will go make some blizzard or something.” Says Jongdae quietly, and you grunt in the answer, not wanting to look at him.

Sudden wind in the room tells you that Jongdae opened the window. After a second, both wind and the man were gone.

*

“Remember about your hat! It’s snowing heavily and it can always start blowing!”

“Mom, we’ve been over it so many times. I will take it with me, and if it gets too cold I will put it on. But I don’t want to ruin my hair!” Your mother sighs, just as you roll your eyes. But neither of you decides to comment on that.

As always Chanyeol passes by you, looks you over, and scrunches his face.

“Chen Frost is going to bite your nose.” He says, not really happy about that. You hold his eyes, as you open the doors, and only then answer.

“He can bite my ass.”

There is a laughter, like bells coming from behind you, and Chanyeol scowls at the person behind you. Frosty wind whirls around your legs, and you hear one word.

“Gladly.”

*

“So tomorrow you are going back to the University, right?” You are laying on your bed reading a magazine.

“Right.” You answer, flipping a page. You’ve grown accustomed to your imaginary friend. He nearly mastered the art of not snowing on your carpet. You’ve run out of excuses for the wet patches.

And pointing them out became Chanyeol’s newest hobby. _That dickhead._

But one night more, and you won’t have to deal with your brother for next few months. Which is great. But at the same time it means that you won’t be able to annoy him for the next few months.

You flip the page in your magazine, not interested in its content. House is quiet, unusually so. Your parents went out, but the thing is, you know for a fact that Chanyeol has his girlfriend in his room, and the walls here are thin. And yet, it’s quiet.

Even snowy Tinker Bell is quiet, and you look up to check up on him. Jongdae is floating in the middle of your room, sitting on his staff, throwing a snowball up in the air, looking thoughful.

For such cold princess, _damn_ , he is hot.

And you’ve been dancing around yourself for long enough now. Considering the fact that he’s been dancing around your for 4 years...

“Jongdae?” He hums to let you know that is listening. “Wanna piss Chanyeol off?”

The smirk that shows up on his face is playful.

“Wanna disturb his date?” He asks, clearly up for anything you have in your mind.

Let’s hope that it’s really _anything._

‘Well, sort of.” You say, sitting up and throwing the magazine away. You motion for him to come closer, and he jumps down from the staff, and he puts it on his shoulder, hands wrapped losely around the wood and walks over to you.

You slide your legs down from the bed, and wait for him to bend over you as he usually does. When he is in your reach, you simply grasp his face in your hands and drag him down and kiss him.

It’s a chaste kiss, nothing more than a touch of lips, and both of you have your eye wide open.

“Oh.” Says Jongdae, his breath tickling your skin. You tip your head to the side, raising your eyebrows in a question. He answers by putting his staff away, his fingers drop to your face and he kisses you. The real kiss, demanding the deepening of it, and you comply, your fingers on his wrists, feeling how little hair on your body raise. The room temperature suddenly dropped.

As you open your eyes you notice snow faliing from the ceiling.

“Jongdae, I think you are getting excited.” You say, fighting a shiver. You are not sure whether it’s from your own excitement, making your blood run a little faster, or from the cold.

“No shit.” He musters, pushing you back on the bed. You fall willingly, taking him with you. He climbs on the bed and he kisses your neck, breath colder than it should be. It is an amazing mix, even though his touch is suddenly cold, your nerves answer with hot pinpricks of arousal.

He bites the skin under your ear, and your mouth opens slightly in the silent keen.

“No, I mean, you are snowing.” You manage, your hands searching for the hem of his hoodie.

He sits up, looking around, a litte out of it, and he notices the snow, which is falling peacefully, avoiding the bed.

“Yeah, sorry. I guess, I’ll have to warm you up?” You laugh, and lunge up to take off his hoodie. It comes off with shirt and you greeted by his lean, but subtly muscular torso.

His hands scramble to get you naked too. You can feel that he struggles, and there is a pressing question in your mind - how hard is for guardians to get laid?

As your breast get exposed to the cold air, the snow in the room whirls, and Jongdae focuses on your chest, his hand freezing cold as he runs them up your stomach, and onto your breasts. You wheeze, your eyes opening widely.

Your arms fall on his back, and to your surprise his skin is warm. His mouth closes around your nipple, and his tongue is icy cold as it runs over it, and you moan. Loud.

You know that your underwear is soaked, and you push your hips up, off the mattress, and make a contact with Jongdae’s crotch.

He groans, and both of you freeze for a milisecond. After that, the strengh of the snow storm in your room picks up, and both of you scramble to take off the pants and underwear.

There is a thick layer of snow on your floor.

All of your nerves go into overdrive, and your hand go up to cover your mouth, but the verberberating groan is still deafening,even in the eye of the storm. Your chest comes up, and your muscles cramp, your knees digging into his sides, as you try to close your legs.

“Why the fuck is your dick so fucking cold!” You scream, overwhelmed. Fighting with this both amazing and amazingly painful experience (you feel as if your insides were burning, freezing feeling is more disarming than brain freeze) you throw your hand over your head and puch the wall.

Your synapses are flooded with contradicting messages, and Jongdae is covering you, whispering encouragements in your ear, but you don’t hear him. The air in the room is cold, fucking cold, but your body is raising its temperature.

You scream at the first thrust, ice seemingly burning your insides, friction raising temperature. It’s so mindblowingly amazing, so mindblowingly blissful.

You never pinned yourself as a masochist or screamer, but there you are singing your praises, in the fucking blizzard.

Jongdae’s hands are everywhere, caressing your skin, as his lips keep whispearing in your ear, encouraging you to be even louder.

You hold him close, your hands on his back, as if it was life buoy. One of them slides up and rest on the back of his head, and you fight for every breath, as your mouth refuses to stop your litany.

As both of you are getting closer, his dick seems to be getting even colder, if that was possible.

And it turns out it is.

It’s too much, you can’t stand it, having lost the ability to discern pain from pleasure long ago. Your voice is hoarse, and you trash in his hold, tears streaming down your face, and your breath coming out in white puffs.

As you open your eyes, you notice how his back seems to be steaming, as the rime tries to cover his body. His hair is white from the ice, eyes glossed over.

His thumb falls to your clitoris and it feels as if somebody pressed an ice cube against it, and you wail, and your vision goes dark, as supernova goes off in your brain, and overtakes your muscles.

You spasm, and contort under him, nails digging ino his scalp.

He moans, nearly as loud as you do, and snow whirls threateningly around you, making it impossible to see through it, and suddenly everything ends.

Snow falls down, covering your floor with 60cm layer of snow, Jongdae sprawls on top of you, boneless, as his hair is steaming, rest of ice disappearing. You realize that his touch is no longer cold, even his spent dick seems to be warming up.

You cough, trying to get your voice back, and Jongdae hums into your neck, seemingly content not to move.

“I will castrate him, I swear. With a _fucking_ spoon.” You hear through the wall, and you laugh a little, hearing familiar bells sound as Jongdae joins in. It sounds like Chanyeol and Cupcake have been having this fight for a longer while.

But now you hear angry steps in the hall, and Chanyeol yanks the door open. Jongdae reacts immediately, raising snow from the floor and throwing it and the opened door, not only blocking your brother’s vision, but also burying him under snow.

“Haven’t you hear of knocking, mate?” He asks, as your brother, tries to scramble to his feet. Sudden blow slides the door closed, and Frost focuses on you. He smiles, his eyes disappearing and he moves down to kiss you. It’s a lingering one, warming you up.

You slap his arm.

“You were supposed to warm me up, not to fucking freeze me to death.” He shows you a sheepish smile.

“At least we pissed off Chanyeol.”


End file.
